Once a container of a carbonated liquid such as champagne or a carbonated soft drink has been opened and partially used, it is highly desirable to be able to store the container with the remaining champagne without loss or with minimum loss of carbonation. There have been many devices and methods designed to accomplish this task. Some are overly complex or costly. Others require very precise sizing and/or positioning.